It started in a movie
by Lazybum16
Summary: There's nothing personal" that's what actors says when they have something like a kissing scene with another actress. But what if you're doing it with someone you love outside the shots of the camera?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: as stated, I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT**

**I finally finished my first chapter.**

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Yay! =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Something I must have not agreed. **

Kyoko's morning started with a very long and odd daze at Sawara-san who seems to be a bit confused of what's happening to the kid. He thought that she will jump in joy once he heard the big offer he received yesterday before he go home. But as soon as he mentioned the name "Tsuruga Ren", he felt the temperature decreasing and somehow, he's seeing scary little creatures behind Kyoko.

"Mo-Mogami-san? Are you alright?"

Kyoko snapped out from her fantasy world and apologized immediately "I'm sorry Sawara-san. I think I just misheard you saying that Tsuruga-san will be the opposite character. Ha ha ha ha, I guess I should start buying a dozen of cotton buds."

Sawara-san got more confused "But Mogami-san, he really is the opposite character of the movie."

There was a sudden pause then Kyoko started acting panic-stricken. "H-How could it be?! Me and Tsuruga-san, no matter how you slice or chop or grill it, it doesn't make any sense!" She drifted again to her fantasy world and leave Sawara-san in a state of 'here-she-goes-again' and 'better-not-disturb-her' situation. "The Almighty Tsuruga Ren, who is the God of the industry of showbiz, can never step to the level of the likes of me!" She leaned on Sawara-san's table with flaming eyes "There must be a big mistake!"

"Mogami-san, you've been in the acting industry for almost a year, and you've already received a lot of offers. Don't you think that you've got to have a lot more confidence?" Sawara-san can't even understand on why does Kyoko is still in denial about her skills. He already saw many actors and actresses passing in front of him, but this is the first time he sees someone like Kyoko. Her determination is what makes her stand out from the rest of them. Sawara-san just gave a small smile and hope that one day, when he offers her something big again (a part with Tsuruga Ren), she would give him a big smile with a "I'm glad to accept it" as a reply.

"Well, it's such a waste to refuse it. By the way, don't you think that you're far too early to refuse offers?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, amateurs like you should give all their best to every work they accept. This could be a big step to fame." Sawara-san thought that it might urge her to accept the offer. After all, Kyoko is still an innocent and humble actress.

With what seems like a realization, Kyoko lend out her arms "I'm sorry for my immature attitude. I'm glad to accept the offer."

"That's more I like it" then he handed the script to Kyoko. "Do your best"

"Hai!"

* * *

This morning is quite a surprise for Ren. When he sees Yashiro-san greeting him with a girly smile, he knew that it is something to do with Kyoko. They are waiting for Takeda-san, a director for a new movie that he would part, in the lobby since Takeda-san insisted on meeting Ren on personal. They were about thirty minutes early on arrival so Ren ordered a cup of coffee and started flipping on the latest magazine, just to avoid his gaze on that girly smile of Yashiro-san. Unfortunately, Yashiro-san won't budge away from the topic so he started it with a tease.

"Oh look!" Ren didn't avert his gaze. He knew he wanted to have a chance to open the topic about his love life (which he never wanted from the start). Yashiro-san saw that Ren wasn't affected so he point on Ren's left direction and gave a smirk "Isn't that Fuwa Sho pulling the poor Kyoko-chan out from LME?"

Ren abruptly looked at the entrance and saw no sign neither of his arch nemesis nor his potential love interest. He gave a deep sigh then gaze at Yashiro-san with what seems like an annoying eyes. "Yashiro-san, how can you start my morning with that kind of prank?"

Yashiro-san pouted "But it's no fun when you won't talk with me about your personal life, so I have no choice but to open it up by myself."

"Don't you think it is rather rude to talk about some sensitive topic?"

"Not really" Ren already knew that this is Yashiro-san's favorite past time. He already wished that Takeda-san would come earlier than the appointed meeting. Yashiro-san leaned closer to Ren "So, what did you get from Kyoko?"

"What do you mean?" Ren said with an obvious playing safe smile.

"Playing innocent huh? I never forget about the package you received from her. When did you have it?" This is what he hates the most when they already start talking; Yashiro-san asks even the tiniest detail about his love life. Doesn't he even notice that it makes him all embarrassed when he talks something like that? Ren flips again the magazine to hide his embarrassment. "How can you be so sure that I already have it?"

"Oh! I remember one day, seeing the almighty Tsuruga Ren staring in a daze with a lovely smile while murmuring…what was it again? Kyo-ko?"

Ren flinch from his seat then bury his head on the magazine. Yashiro-san laughs "You see! Your face is easy to read when it comes to Kyoko-chan."

Just when Ren decided to defend himself, a greeting interrupted them. "Ah! It's nice to see you in personal, Tsuruga Ren."

Takeda-san is walking towards them. He didn't imagine Takeda-san as a chubby old man with a bald head. Takeda-san sat on a sofa opposite of Ren and then they shake hands. "You probably know who I am."

"Of course, even though it is the first time meeting you, your name is frequently heard on the industry." Ren said with a gentle smile.

"So, as we talked on the phone, I'm here to discuss to you about the role you're going to play in my movie. Yashiro-san and I already talked about this and he automatically agreed on it without further information. The last thing I needed is your approval."

"_So Yashiro-san knows about it"_ Ren thought. He suddenly feels nervous. An abrupt acceptance is something normal, but along with those girly smiles, something must be happening.

"There will be no problem about my approval. I'm grateful to accept the role. Yashiro-san told me about the few details of the character I'm playing." Ren gets his cup of coffee then sips a couple.

"Oh! So Yashiro-san already told you. That's good. I think being a third party suits you, especially when your partner is playing a role of a fierce attitude woman but with a soft heart towards you. It will be perfect!" Takeda-san laugh and they both join in.

Ren suddenly remembers something "By the way, which's going to act as my partner?"

Takeda-san looks at Yashiro-san with a confused face "What? Yashiro-san didn't tell you?"

Yashiro-san abruptly defended himself "I think it will be better if you will tell him."

Takeda-san just smile, but Ren thinks something is really odd. "Don't worry, she may be a newbie, but I definitely like her skills when it comes to playing a fierce role."

_Oh no!_ Ren thought.

"Your partner is also part of LME, Mogami Kyoko"

* * *

Kyoko holds the script in her trembling hands. She doesn't know how to react on this, but she must be glad that her goal will finally be reached. She swears on herself that one day, she will act along side with Tsuruga Ren, and show him her skills. She wanted to be known as an actress with the same level as him. She rode the elevator and presses the one button. While waiting to reach the first floor, she suddenly realizes that the role that she will be playing will be a married woman who will meet a new guy whom she will fall deeply in love. _"A third party huh?" _she thought. _"I've never acted romance before, but I guessed it will not be mainly shown since the main topic of the movie is getting revenge on his husband. Revenge? How nostalgic."_

When the elevator door opens, she walks out and stopped when she saw Tsuruga-san talking with a chubby man. She suddenly feels nervous. How should she greet him? It suddenly became awkward talking to him. She decided on passing them, but the chubby man saw her and called her "Ah! Mogami-san! What a good timing. Come and join us."

Kyoko looked at them nervously "Ah…G-Good-morning"

"_This must be the director"_

Kyoko sits beside Takeda-san while placing the script on her lap.

"I see, so you already agreed on to it. Since the two of you are already here, I might as well tell you about the few changes I add on some scenes."

"Like what? Yashiro-san asked confusedly.

"Let's see…Kissing scenes."

"_Kissing scenes?!" _Kyoko can't believe what she heard. She's going to kiss the soft and gentle lips of Tsuruga Ren?

"There are also hugging scenes, flirting scenes and…ah! Before I forgot the most exciting part…" and Takeda-san smiled "Bed scenes."

"WHAT?!" both Ren and Kyoko shouted.

* * *

**Having the two of them as main characters on a movie is already up to my head for about five months. I've already write it. I hope you will continue the next chapter. Tnx for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Thank you for the comments. I'm so happy that you like my story. For those who gave suggestions, I really appreciate your help. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give more suggestions.**

**WARNING: English is not my native tongue so if ever there are grammatical errors, please don't mind it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Love Problems**

"_Bed scenes? Is he serious? How can I do a bed scene with a high school girl? On top of that, it's Mogami-san." _

No matter how much Ren refused to do it, Takeda-san just said "There's nothing wrong in that. The president already agreed into it. Actually, he's the one who suggested about the bed scenes, although the thought of putting it into the movie already crossed my mind. Well, isn't it fun? I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Kyoko suddenly stands up then bow in front of Takeda-san "I-I'm sorry Takeda-san! It seems like I can't meet your expectations after all!"

Takeda-san just smile at Kyoko "Ah, I have trust in your skills Mogami-san. I'm sure you can do it."

"But Takeda-san, this is all too sudden. I'm still a…."

"…still a…?"

Kyoko nervously looks at Ren. She sits next to Takeda-san then whispers something in his ear. Takeda-san seemed surprise but then gave a small chuckle. Ren is pretty curious about what they are talking about. What did Kyoko said that she doesn't want Ren to hear?

"Don't worry Mogami-san" Takeda-san said while tapping Kyoko's back "That will not fly away. It's just a thirty seconds scene anyway."

"But…" Kyoko refuses more but Takeda-san stands up then picks up his briefcase.

"Well, time is gold and I still have more things to deal on. I'm glad to meet the two of you. Let's work hard!" Ren shakes his hand and Kyoko gave a bow.

* * *

Before Takeda-san leaves, he informs them about the first major meeting of the crews on the upcoming week. Kyoko seems to forget her scene problems for a while because of the sudden excitement she felt. She wonders if she can act alongside with different actors and actresses and expands her world in the showbiz industry. She wants to gain more experience and use it as a guide to become a better actress. Ren suddenly speaks and pulls her out from her reverie.

"I think I might change their mind."

Kyoko didn't answer. She doesn't know what Ren is talking about. He appears to be thinking really hard and she doesn't want to disturb him in case it is something really important. But great curiosity crawls in her. She wonders what Ren could be thinking. After a long pause, which made Kyoko a little bit nervous, Ren finally speaks again "I'll talk to the President. This is unreasonable" And he storms off without even saying goodbye.

"Ren is such a kill joy. See you later." Yashiro-san said quickly and then follows him.

Without anything else to do, Kyoko went straight to the LOVE ME section.

* * *

Kanae's still deciding whether she will go first at the meeting (for the offer she recently accepted.) or make her appearance at the LOVE ME section. But before she can make up her mind, she finds herself standing in front of the section's door. It didn't surprise her unlike the earlier months. She grew to love the place even if they have to wear something terrible. Kanae already gave a big thinking about this and she thought that the LOVE ME section exist so that she can learn how to love not only herself but also others. If she can do that, then she will definitely become a great actress.

"I guess habits are hard to change" she mumbles to herself then opens the door.

She found Kyoko sitting at the floor and holding a Ren doll.

"I think I might change their mind." Kyoko said while imitating Ren's voice. "I'll talk to the President. This is unreasonable." And she moves its arms up and down.

"What could he be thinking?"

Kyoko didn't notice her so Kanae snatch the Ren doll and gaze at it. "What are you doing talking to a doll?!"

"Ah! Moko-san! Good morning, I didn't hear the door opens."

She knew it. Something was up with her. Kanae's aware that when Kyoko started to talk to her dolls, she's facing some problems or she's confuse. "What's the matter?" Kanae asked rather rudely.

"Huh?"

"You're not the type to exchange your work for a game of dolls. It only means you're having a problem."

Kyoko gave a huge smile with sparkling eyes "Moko-san! I never knew you know a lot of things about me!" And she jumps off towards Kanae to give her a warm hug. But Kanae stops her.

"Mo! You're so noisy this early in the morning! Don't you have any work?!"

"Of course I have. I just accepted an offer to act as a main character in the movie. Would you believe it? Tsuruga-san will be my opposite character and we're doing flirting scenes, hugging scenes and kiss…" Kyoko suddenly stops and pause for a while. Kanae just stares at her and waits for her to process something in her mind. But she's taking rather too long. "Mo! How long are you going to gaze at me like that?"

Tears suddenly fall from her eyes and she comically cries. "Moko-san! I have a big problem that I just remembered!"

"Just remembered?"

And before she notices it, Kyoko was talking to herself. "What should I do? I can't do something like that. I don't have any experience when it comes to the sacred territory of love. The worst part it, it's on the second stage of love which in my case I've never experience at all. Moko-san! What should I do?!"

"_So love is the problem" _she thought. _"This could be fun."_

Kanae suddenly turns around and folded her arms. "Stupid! You're asking me about love problems when we're suffering from the same issues. If you're really confused, just let it out and pour it all to Tsuruga-san."

"Let it out?"

She looks at Kyoko with a smirk "Everything you felt about Tsuruga-san, even the faintest ones, let him feels it. You never know, something new might come out after that. Good Luck." Kanae storms off the room leaving a dumbfounded Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Author's Note: After a month (I guess) I finally updated. I'm such a lazy writer. But I can't think of something to write when there are many ideas flooding in my head. So I have to write it so I can make a fresh start.**

**~Lame excuse~**

**Oh well, thank you for those who leaved their comments. I really appreciated it. From now on, I'll do my best to update early as possible**

**(Cross fingers) haha.**

**Another Note: For those who already read it, I add some opinions on Ren's side since his out of character in one of the scenes. Thank you for Shiroyuki76 for noting on that part. But it doesn't change the main concept of the chapter. If you don't like to re-read it, it's okay.**

**Please enjoy ^^**

**WARNING: English is just my second language so do not expect something perfect. If you encounter some grammatical errors, please forgive me. I'm just an Asian who struggle hard to learn English.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"The president refused" Tsuruga Ren said with a stoic expression in a warm morning day of Mogami Kyoko. She almost forgotten about the 'kissing issues' when Kanae started saying disturbing things. Now that she already remembered it, thanks to Tsuruga Ren, her mind entered some kind of maze again. She was once more in a complete daze.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko snapped out from her reverie when Ren spoke again. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't respond instead turn around and started mumbling to herself. How could this be happening to her? There she was yesterday at Sawara-san's office accepting the offer with a triumphant feeling and now she started to regret accepting it.

"If only I knew" she murmured to herself.

"If you're uncomfortable acting the role…"

Oh no! Is he going to make her to give up for the part? But as Sawara-san said, it is her big chance to stardom. Besides, now's the chance to prove to him her acting skills and show him that she can manipulate him in their own little play. She will courageously face it. Mogami Kyoko will stand beside Tsuruga Ren as a great actress. Turning around, she gripped Ren's shoulders and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"I'm not giving up!"

"Eh?" Ren was pretty startled at the sudden proclamation of Kyoko "But I thought you're uncomfortable doing the love scenes?"

Kyoko paused for a moment before speaking "Everything can be learned. I can hire someone to teach me how to hug and flirt and kiss and even lost my sacred virginity."

"What?"

"Watch me Tsuruga-san! I'll do my best!" she said with great determination in her voice.

"But…" Ren tried to answer back on the hasty decisions of Kyoko but she already left leaving Ren worried and confused.

* * *

After his awkward meeting with Kyoko, he headed straight to his car for the interview in two hours. When he arrived, Yashiro-san is already waiting while leaning into his car. Without further greetings, they hop inside and Ren reported on what happened this early morning.

"So…Kyoko-chan said something like that? What might be the cause of her sudden determination?"

Ren just shrugged and didn't take his eyes off the road. It's also a mystery to him on why Kyoko suddenly acted as if it is nothing. Of course it is not just a thing he could do to her. What if he loses concentration or for the worst part…control. There are many grave things he could do to her that he didn't dare to imagine. For the past years, he's emotionally stable and capable of deciding and doing things right. But now, when he was at the presence of his potential love interest, his mind tends to glide either in his past or her face. He doesn't want to create a gap between them.

"And you're not actually bothered by it?"

"Who said I'm not?" he said with a foul expression on his face.

"But speaking of Kyoko-chan, I guess she wouldn't do something reckless like that."

Ren agreed to it with a nod but still worrying deep inside. They're talking about Kyoko and Kyoko is innocent. What if she fell into someone's trap and started learning those things with some other guy? But who would deceive the poor Kyoko to enter the adult world in such an early age? And then the name Fuwa Sho shot into his head like a bullet from a gun. This thought made him to grip harder into the steering wheel. No. Something like that won't happen. Even Kyoko has her limits on asking someone for this kind of topic. Especially Fuwa Sho, he is the limit.

"Aha!" Yashiro-san finally said after a few minutes of mumbling to himself. Ren also noticed that Yashiro-san has some habits like Kyoko. He grinned widely at Ren who never leave his sight on the road. But Yashiro-san's persistent smile cannot be tested.

"What is it now Yashiro-san?"

"Maybe…" he said while fixing his glasses "Kyoko-chan finally sees you as a man and not a senpai!"

"That would be impossible" and even if saying that, he's actually pretty hopeful inside thinking that he have a chance.

"Why not? Isn't it possible for her to **like like **the great Tsuruga Ren? She's not an innocent kid you know." Yashiro-san said the word 'like' with eagerness in his voice. This made Ren a little jumpy. Yashiro-san smirked as he saw Ren's fingers on the driving wheel flinched. Ren noticed a spark of light on Yashiro-san's glass and knew that it will already start; Yashiro-san's I'm-gonna-tease-you-until-you-said-anything childish act of persuading him to blurt any kind of information about his personal life.

"I won't spill"

"Try me" and this made Ren even more nervous. What's with the creepy confidence?

Ren didn't respond to Yashiro-san's invitation knowing that it will be impossible to escape once you've entered.

"Ah!" Yashiro-san said "I think I **like **to eat some ice cream" and Ren flinched again.

"Oh! I **like** to see the Tokyo tower now."

Flinch

"Agh! Isn't that the girl I **like**?"

Flinch

"Oh right. I don't **like **her. I just **love **her."

And the flinching already stopped and Ren pressed the break oh so sudden that Yashiro-san almost buried his face on the glass (thanks to his seatbelt).

"So, are you ready to spill?" Yashiro-san said with victory surfacing in his voice.

* * *

After running from Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko's feet led her to a deserted hall in LME. There he found Kanae came out from one of the doors. As the current best friend, she jumped into her feet and launched herself towards Kanae "Moko-san! Good morning!"

As usual, Kyoko received Kanae's palm on her forehead.

"How's your problem?"

"It's fine. I'm going to do my best. I already said it to Tsuruga-san so I think he wouldn't doubt my skills now."

"No, I think that's not the case for him. Anyway, are you sure you can do it with him? You never have a first kiss right?"

Kyoko gave a momentarily pause.

"You didn't carefully think about it, did you?"

And Kyoko looked at Kanae with tears pouring down from her eyes. "I forgot! Again!"

"Stupid! You can't back out now. You've already stated something like that. As an actress, it sounded to me like an invitation for a match."

As Kyoko continued to sulk in the corner, President Takarada came and as usual riding a camel. "What seems to be the problem? You look hopeless."

Kyoko continued to sulked more while murmuring under her breath the words "Love" "Hug" and "Kiss"

"Oh! Is this about your upcoming movie?"

Kanae interrupted them "She's having a hard time on the sweet scenes since she doesn't even know enough techniques on how to do it."

The president smiled "Is that so?" and hopped down from his camel. He walked towards Kyoko and patted her in the shoulder "Don't worry Mogami-san. I shall teach you one of my techniques."

"Really?" and this gave Kyoko a bit of hope. Since he's the President, she doubted that he doesn't know anything.

"Of course, first stand in front of me"

Kyoko followed his instructions. There was again, a moment of pause (why does pausing a famous act these days?) and the President looked at Kyoko with a disgusting look (from the point of Kanae)

"Lesson 23: Foolish love. Here goes…Is there an earthquake? Or did you just ROCK my world?"

Kyoko continued to stare at the President but the President goes on. This time, he changed his position "I'm your HONEY, can you be my BEE?" and a rose popped out from his hand.

There was no response.

"Are you a puzzle? Cause you made my world complete."

And this time, Kanae and Kyoko almost cried in laughter.

"Nice one President!" Kyoko said under her laughter

"What's next? Oh! Let me guess" Kanae stood straight while leaning to the President "Aren't you even tired? Cause you're still running inside my head."

And the two of them both laugh like there was no tomorrow. After that, they saw the President riding his camel and leaved the two of them.

* * *

At a busy place like LME, it's rare for people to stop their work for someone. But their gaze continued to follow a blonde walking coolly towards the front desk. He looked gently at the girl assigned there, who almost faint, and asked "Do you know on what department Mogami Kyoko is assigned?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know that what President Takarada said is lame but as the saying goes "the lamer the merrier." Haha ^^ I hoped you continue to wait for the next chapter and PLEASE do leave a comment. My fingers got more excited when I see more comments. Thank you =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SKIP BEAT**

**Author's Note: Okay, I've promised from chapter 3 that I will update my story faster, but I have a very reasonable reason on why I updated chapter 4 after a month. You see, life is pretty hard right now and we've got an internet disconnection so I'm unable to upload it even though I've already finished it a few weeks ago. **

**You'll probably think why I didn't go to a computer shop? Well, I just don't like crowded place like computer shops. Anyway, please enjoy reading.**

**WARNING: English is just my second language so do not expect something perfect. If you encounter some grammatical errors, please forgive me. I'm just an Asian who struggle hard to learn English.**

**CHAPTER 4: A sudden visit**

After the released of the video promo of Sho, they received a lot of comments and reviews, mostly from the fan girls. They even made a survey which resulted to a second part of the music video. But that will only be possible if the other party would accept the offer. Adding another series of the music video won't make any difference on the promo, but it can make a larger impact on the viewers and can increase Sho's popularity. And speaking of another party, Shoko doubted that Kyoko will accept the offer. Firstly, Kyoko hates Sho and that is an unchangeable fact. Second, Kyoko will gain nothing but angry mobs since she is the antagonist on the video, although she looked beautiful in her costume. Lastly, she doubted that Tsuruga Ren will not be involved in this kind of matter. But Sho needed this chance. Entering the room with a glum expression on her face, she found Sho lying on the black couch reading another magazine.

"Sho, I need to ask you a favor."

Sho didn't respond and continue to grip at the magazine that it might already tear apart. "This is a complete lie!"

"Eh?"

Sho stood up and showed to Shoko the list of top ten hottest men on Japan on that month. Searching for Sho's name, she found it beside the number 5.

"This is great Sho. You already ascended to rank 5. Congratulations!"

And Sho began to tear the magazine into pieces "What is great about this? I can't believe that I'm only ranked 5! I'm hotter than that Mr. Idol from XXX Production Company and the worst part is, how can that Tsuruga Ren be in the highest rank when he's already old and out of youth?"

Shoko thought that it's better to keep silent about it. She doesn't want to involve herself to Sho's pouring of anger when it comes to his rival Tsuruga Ren. This is the last chance she got to make a livelier mood.

"You can still ascend to number 1 in a month Sho."

"What are you talking about? My song release is due for three months and I think it will not be enough."

"That's why I'm telling you, you received another offer."

Sho's head abruptly turned to Shoko "Offer?"

"Actually, your fans love your video promo so they asked for a continuation. Adding another plot won't be a problem."

Sho presented a victorious grin on his face "Then I'll accept it."

"The problem is...we didn't have a hold on LME so I'm not sure if she will accept it."

Staring at the silent Sho for a few minutes, she wondered if persuading him like this will work.

"Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to accept it"

Ren gave an abrupt press on the brake which almost buried Yashiro-san's face on the glass. He can't take it anymore. The jumpy emotion, his different expressions, it's driving him mad.

"So, are you ready to spill?"

He let his heart calm for a minute before answering "I think we need to get back to LME. I forgot something on President's office."

Ren saw Yashiro-san pout like a dog "Unfair! How can you be so cruel? I can't believe you're hiding something important from your manager. Don't you trust me?" and he gave out a comical tears.

"Yashiro-san, can't we just drop it? I might be distracted while working." And looking at Yashiro-san with gentle eyes like saying 'Have mercy on me' Yashiro-san nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry about that."

That made Ren relieved. He doesn't know what to do if Yashiro-san kept insisting. And he hoped that Yashiro-san will refrain from teasing him. Without striking any conversation, Ren headed back to LME.

"Oh, can I borrow your phone?"

"No, I already learned from past mistakes."

Kyoko is still having a hang over on the previous events that happened earlier that morning. Every time she remembered the President's actions and expressions, she momentarily laughed by herself. No one in their right mind would do something like that. Instead of romantic, it's more like comical and out of place. Turning to her right, she reached another hallway and saw a speck of blonde talking to one of the employees in LME.

"_Impossible…what am I thinking?" _she thought with an unbelievable smile on her face. Continuing her walk towards the elevator, she noticed the girl pointed at her and the said blonde automatically turned his head towards her direction. Not minding the two of them, she pressed the down button and waited patiently for the ride to come. Seeing from her peripheral vision, the blonde came walking towards her.

"_That would be impossible! There's no way he would come in here" _she chanted it in her mind for a thousandth time but every step of the figure coming, her intuition was prove to be right. She already felt nervous. No. She must stay calm and firm. She knew that when she turned around and looked at the face of the coming stranger, she will laugh to herself for thinking something stupid just like that. Breathing heavily for three times, she slowly locked her gaze on the guy. No matter how much she think about it, this is just…

"Impossible" she blurted out.

A mocking grin greeted her as if this would be the worst day of her life. Stopping in front of her, Fuwa Sho, her greatest enemy said "Hi, I'm glad I easily found you. Do you mind going for a quick bite?"

What's happening? Is the world turning upside down or did just her imagination deceiving her? This guy in front of him wouldn't just say hi and then asked her for a bite. Maybe she's still dreaming. That's right. She's still at her house and sleeping heavily that made her dreams looked like reality. She slowly reached for her right cheek and gave a rough squeeze.

"It hurts…" she said with a disappointed voice "It's not a dream."

Sho leaned to her "Of course it's not. Or did I just constantly appear in your dream?"

Kyoko swiftly turned her head away from the guy because she was blinded of too much charm and light. Her evil minions can't take it.

"Are you that idiot's twin?"

"Eh?" Sho replied while losing the charm smile pasted on his face.

"Of course not, he's a spoiled only child. Then, you're a huge fan that tried to be him!"

While waiting for a nod as a sign of agreement, Kyoko was once again disappointed.

"What did you say?" he said and an evil aura envelopes him. Not for so long, Sho exploded "Do I look like a crazy fan? Can't you even tell the real from fake?"

"How will I know? You're acting really stupid that didn't really fit you! Do you think your "Want to date me?" kind of charm affected me?"

"Why? Aren't you affected?"

Kyoko stopped for a mere second before replying "In your dreams! Besides, what are you doing in here?"

Sho snapped out to reality "Heh! You must be glad that I personally came here just to tell you that you're once again invited to my video promo."

"Huh? And why do you think I would accept it?"

"Amateurs like you shouldn't refuse requests. You're really naive."

"I refuse!"

"What?"

"I just accepted an offer. I will be busy afterwards."

At last, her savior came when the elevator door opened. She quickly strode inside hoping that his arch nemesis wouldn't follow her. So as fast as she can, she pressed the number three button. But it would take more than punches and slaps before Fuwa Sho gave up, especially if the thing he is pursuing to have can make a big hit in showbiz. As for Kyoko, she will never allow it. Sho followed her inside and she was thankful that there are no other passengers besides the two of them. She wouldn't want to make another commotion in regards to this guy beside him. If possible, she would like to end this issue now. When she saw him pressed the parking lot button, she felt great relief rushing in her veins. It is a good thing that her bastard ex-best friend wouldn't insist on using her for one more time as a steeping stone to fame. It is not that she gave up her revenge issues towards him but she pledged that she will not use acting as a tool to destroy his career. If the time came that many people already acknowledge her skills in acting, she will show it to this great selfish Fuwa Sho how much she improved in the industry (without his influence) that will make him realize how thankful she is for turning his back on her. For now, that is her greatest revenge. Unlike her earlier months when she entered LME, she wanted to learn acting to destroy him. Now, she wanted to learn acting to show him that she doesn't need him to be her happiness. Meeting everyone and acting because she loves it that is her greatest happiness. More importantly, she would like to show Tsuruga Ren that she is a deserving superstar.

"Is your mind flying to Lala land again?" Sho interrupted

"The hell you care!"

The elevator door opened and Kyouko was about to leave when Sho grabbed her in the arm and pulled her back inside. "What's your problem?"

"We still need to talk!"

Kyouko's struggling to be freed from Sho's grip on her arm but she was disappointed to see the door closing in front of her very own eyes. She pulled her arm from him and faced him with great rage "What do you want? I already said no!"

"Just reconsider it. It will be a big hit"

"For you maybe but for me, I can't be sure about that. So if I were you, just leave me alone because I have still work to do!"

The elevator door slid open and Kyouko stormed out. Sho followed him coolly while she took huge steps away from him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Stop following me!"

"I said wait up!"

Sho successfully gripped her arms again "Let go of me!"

"I won't unless you accept it!"

"I said no!"

"Why? Is it because of that Tsuruga Ren? You're afraid that he will get angry at you?" the tone of his voice sounded like his mocking her and she didn't like it.

"I respect him more than you."

Sho snorted loudly "Can you hear yourself talking? You sounded like a big fan"

"So what if I am? Tsuruga-san is a great actor and a kind senpai. You have no clue how great his acting is and you've just easily insulted him. Your skill is not even enough to compare with him. I'm such a stupid girl for adoring you before but now I realized you're not even an inch closer to him. It will take more than a lifetime for you to take his spotlight!" Kyoko panted after those words burst non-stop from her mouth. She felt great relief after saying those words. When she looked at Sho, he was staring at her fiercely as if he's throwing daggers at her. She was suddenly speechless.

"So that's it then" Sho muttered after a few seconds of awkward silence "Your thoughts about him are really that strong?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked confusedly. Minutes ago, they're just shouting at each other but now, there is some kind of discomfort in the way Sho spoke that made her heart race.

Sho smiled wryly "Fine, if you don't want then I'm not going to bother you anymore."

"Good"

Sho took a few steps then stopped. "You must have like him so much for you to defend him like that."

The words hit her like a thunder. As she saw Sho walking away, she felt her body froze and her mind went blank. Her heart is tapping her chest like a hammer and whenever she remembered those words; her heart constantly skips a beat.

"Mogami-san, what are you doing here?" a known voice erupted beside her and it made her twitch. When she looked around, she saw a very handsome Tsuruga Ren with sparkles and flowers everywhere. Her mind seemed to shut automatically that she collided on her knees and sat at the ground.

"Mogami-san!" Ren gripped her shoulders so Kyouko can lean on his arms "Are you alright?"  
She took a few seconds before answering for she is staring at his face wildly "Yes"

"You don't look like fine. I'll take you to the clinic."

"No!" Kyouko said as she snapped to reality "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry." She hastily stood up and forced a smile on her face "I'm just hungry and feel a little faint."

"Then let's take lunch together"

"No, I don't want to bother you. You probably still have a lot of work. I'll be eating now so I'll be fine."

Ren eyed her for a couple of seconds before giving up for a lunch together. Kyouko can't look at him straight into the eyes so she avoided it by all means possible. Ren noticed her discomfort and her obvious way of hiding it "If you have something bothering you, just don't hesitate to call me"

"T-Thank you" she answered half-heartedly because even if Ren said it so, he will be the last on the list to call whenever she have problems. She doesn't want to disturb him and take his time for her problems. She considered it very selfish.

"I'll be leaving then" she bowed and ran towards the elevator.

Ren waited for Kyouko to get a lift on the elevator and decided that it's time to go. Turning around, he was welcomed by a fierce look of an irate Fuwa Sho.

**Note: Please tell me if you think the development of the plot is too fast. But I just thought that it's already time for her to realize something. I'll be open to any comments. Thank you ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I last updated. (Sorry about that ^^) Anyway, this chapter might be too short but I just wanted to cut the confusing things here and already start with the movie itself. All the answers from Kyouko's mind will be revealed during the shoot so I hope you will continue to read it. By the way, thank you for those who leaved their comments and to those who continue to read it. If you have suggestions about the plot development, feel free to mail me. I need some help about it so I can update faster. =)**

**WARNING: English is just my second language so if you have any concerns about my grammars, please tried to understand my situation. I'm just an Asian who's still in the process of learning proper English. ^^**

**CHAPTER 5: The Face Off**

He had not expected it nor did it cross his mind that the person he hated the most would show up. He had just met Kyouko, hasn't he? What did he do wrong to deserve this kind of punishment? Here in front of him is Fuwa Sho, standing proudly and arrogantly as ever, staring at him with complete menace. Ren's body was rigid and he can feel his hands curling into a tight ball but he gave a huge restrain to avoid his knuckles to collide with Sho's cheeks. Knowing now that his rival was here, he is now sure that Kyouko's recent action would probably because of Sho and it _really_ annoy him.

"What brings you here?" Ren said while the staring kept fueling the sudden rise of his temper. He couldn't help but lose his controls when he's in front of him, or even his existence made him…really irritated.

"Obviously not for you" Sho answered brusquely "But since you're the main reason I'm having a hard time, would you mind having a man to man talk?"

Ren just stared at him in disbelief. Is this it? Is his worst fear already coming? Will Sho already confess his feelings for Kyouko? But if he does that, there might be a chance that Kyouko still felt the same about him. No, it's impossible. Kyouko hated him, loathed him to the tip of his bones. So why does he felt like this?

"What? Are we just going to do a glaring conversation all day?" Sho demanded while he put his left hand on his hip, leaning all his weight on it.

"What do you want from her?"

"Always jumping to the worst conclusions, aren't you?"

"Don't dodge the subject. She is what you wanted." Ren said those words heatedly like every word contaminated his mouth with poison. He doesn't want to admit it, but it's the truth. It goes opposite for Sho because he curved up a smile on his face, like he really wanted what he just heard.

"Then there's no point to round it all to you." Sho breathed deeply before continuing "Leave her alone."

"That's not for you to decide" Ren answered abruptly. He felt his breathing uneven like he was getting to the crescendo any time now.

"How long do you plan to tie her every actions?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sho snorted wildly "Oh please! You've been maneuvering her thoughts ever since she entered here."

"Maneuvering?" Ren just can't believe what he just heard. Since when did he manipulate Kyouko's every actions?

"Why do you think she doesn't want to have any connections with me?"

"Do you mean you're offering her a request?"

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, she abruptly refused it like it was a waste of time."

"So why are you angry at me? It's not in my decision whether she should accept it or not." Even though it was true, he felt happy to hear that Kyouko refused it. He felt that chance kept bridging the distance between them.

"Can't you see it?" Sho said already flaring up "She's scared that you will get angry at her! She's afraid of you!"

"Stop talking nonsense. You don't know anything."

"Don't I? Maybe you're just being too selfish."

"I never did anything against her will nor will I plan to do it."

"Good, because you don't own her Tsuruga Ren." Sho said it with an unimaginable distinction.

It took a couple of seconds before Ren could register what Sho had just said. The crumpling sensation lingered in his chest again and he felt that the distance widened for the nth time. "I knew that" he answered hesitantly.

"Then stop acting as if you do."

And with that, Sho leave the scene, this time with Ren sulking over.

She sat heavily on the marble floor as Kyouko slammed the Love Me section door shut. She wasn't prepared for that. Kyouko felt dizzy and somewhat confused. The words kept ringing inside her head as she tried to erase the face of Fuwa Sho as he said those words.

"How could he!" she shouted. She buried her head between her knees and kept saying "Impossible" But every time she did, her heart completely betrayed her. She felt something was opened up for her yet she couldn't voice out what it was. While Kyouko was having a hard time figuring out some kind of puzzle inside her, the door jerked open and she was pushed hard, her face slamming into the floor.

"What are you doing?" a voice erupted beside her. When Kyouko looked around, she found Kanae suspiciously looking at her. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Eh?" That was the only answer Kyouko could form, still having the migraine of what just had happened.

"Didn't you say you will lend all your time today to practice for the movie?"

Kyouko nodded slowly but her brain doesn't seem to understand everything Kanae said. She sat motionless at the floor while looking straight at her onyx eyes.

"_Tell her or not?" _the words kept debating inside her head but after Kanae sighed and grabbed for the door knob to get out, she hastily grabbed Kanae's pants.

"Mo! What are you doing?"

Kyouko looked at her tearfully "Moko-san! Help me!"


End file.
